sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcended Pirates
The Transcended Pirates are a Pirate Crew that originated within in the Grand Line. More specifically, the crew was founded by Milky and the Heavenly Bodies on Zou, their homeland. The crew was founded on the basis of transcending the evolutionary path, hence the crew's name. On the island of Zou, Milky found a book of a philosopher by the name of Legaoli that studied the evolutionary path, stating that there is another stage of evolution once someone resurrects as a sentient animal. Believing this, Milky sought out the answer to achieve the final stage of evolution. Once he achieves the final stage of evolution, Milky theorizes that he would gain power that would be unmatched, thus ending all of the world's problems. Due to their growing power, the Transcended Pirates were able to achieve the status of a Yonko Crew, where they were able to put islands under their protection, as well as gain a massive amount of followers and influence around the world. Ten years before the events of Green Ocean began, Milky and the Heavenly Bodies founded the Imperial Government, as a way to oppose the World Government, as well as an attempt to destroy the World Government and have their own government rule over the world. The Imperial Government began within the seas of North Blue, gaining a massive amount of influence there until it eventually was converted to only serving the Imperial Government. All islands that are put under the protection of the Transcended Pirates are automatically under the laws of the Imperial Government. Thus, a small handful of islands within the Grand Line follow the Imperial Government's laws. Due to a war that broke out between the Marines and the Transcended Pirates, Milky was imprisoned within Impel Down, leaving the duties of the crew and the Imperial Government to fall upon the Heavenly Bodies. Before the war, Milky requested that the crew not attempt to break him out of Impel Down until stronger opponents arise, hoping to test his powers against a new generation. However, Milky did not plan on the then Commander In-Chief to exchange to Impel Down as the Chief Warden. Due to this miscalculation, the crew was unable to break Milky out even if they wanted to. The Transcended Pirates are one of the main antagonists within Green Ocean, causing several events that affect the Blooming Pirates, where both crews have been within conflict since the beginning of the story. While all the members of the crew have yet to be accounted for, it is known as one of the largest crews within the world, holding a bounty of 000,000,000. Jolly Roger Crew Members Recruitment Organization Heavenly Bodies The Heavenly Bodies () are Milky's First Mates, where three people hold this position, each having their own specific jobs and duties. Their power and command over the crew are second only to Milky. It is stated by the lower ranking crew members that together, they have the power to come close to rivaling that of a Yonko, being referred to as monsters from the underworld than actual beings. While Milky does respect their power, refusing to intervene if they ask him to not, if Milky finds that the damages inflicted them are severe, Milky will go on a rampage to avenge his fallen brother(s). It is also stated by the lower ranking crew members that those within the Heavenly Bodies are the true commanders of the pirate crew, as well as the Imperial Government. However, this rumor is false, as Milky takes his Captain duties seriously. To add onto this, Steorra, Sunne and Maenon were able to keep the Transcended Pirates, as well as the Imperial Government, in-tact until Milky's return, showing great leadership skills, as well as strategic expertise, from their parts. *Steorra manages the Hajika, where his choices in who is kept and taken out are final unless Milky decides to veto his decisions. Despite having near complete authority over the Hajika, not all members willingly follow all of Steorra's orders. An example of this is Jongin Yi Nisaban, who, on several occasions, has refused orders from Steorra, which has ended up with the former becoming reprimanded by either Steorra or Milky himself. *Sunne acts as Milky's advisor. While this is jokingly stated, Sunne deems his position to be more of a babysitting job. While Milky is competent, he does act reckless at times, which requires Sunne to intervene on certain matters so that relations are still kept. He is primarily the one seen with Milky the most, often accompanying Milky on his voyages. *Maenon manages the Animan, Human and Animal Divisions, keeping track of all the members and provide missions for them. While the crew is completely willing to allow members to join their ranks, there have been a few occasions where people have been rejected, mostly due to Maenon doing it himself. Hajika The Hajika () are the Transcended Pirates' last line of defense before the Heavenly Bodies. Their ultimate purpose is to counter the World Government's Shichibukai. Just like the Shichibukai, they act separately from one another, acting more like minor divisions than a group. While they are normally left to their own accord, they are summoned at times of war, or in times of when a meeting is required to discuss the situation of the Imperial Government, as well as worldly affairs. There have been occasions where the Hajika are not treated with the respect they deserve, mostly to members such as Jongin Yi Nisaban, causing discrepancies in who they take orders from. Despite this, all members seem very willing to serve Milky and the Transcended Pirate's goals. Most members own territory that is put under the protection of the Transcended Pirates, making them that much safer due to being under the protection of a Yonko crew. The balance of power between the Hajika vary, as some members are far stronger than the others and vice versa. This makes some members capable of fighting on par with Shichibukai members, while others cannot handle fighting a Shichibukai alone. Together, however, they are able to equally fight on par with the Shichibukai if both groups were to fight against one another. The Three Divisions Aside from the Heavenly Bodies and the Hajika, the crew is made up of lower-ranking members that do not fit into any other category. They are categorized depending on Milky's philosophy on evolution, where animals are sent to the Animal Division, humans within the Human Division and sentient beings, that are not humans, within the Animan Division. The power scaling between the three groups also follow this logic, where those within the Animal Division are generally the weakest and the Animan Division being the strongest. Those within any division can be recruited by members of the Hajika for their own needs, but it needs to be ran by Maenon. The Three Divisions hold no special authorities, where one division has no power over the other, and are considered the crew's footsoldiers. List of Protected Territories Crew Strength Ships History Past Trivia *The Transcended Pirates have two apparent themes. The first being a Space theme, where several of the members are named after things found within space, including the ships. Some of the members have Devil Fruits relating to this, mostly the Heavenly Bodies. The second theme is animals, where several members either are animals, or have Zoan Devil Fruits. **Both of these themes coincide with Milky's evolution philosophy. Category:Pirate Crew Category:Yonko Crew